Moving On
by Criminal-Dawn
Summary: Can lovers remain friends? Apparently not... How Mercedes and Sam broke up and my take on what Mercedes Jones is up to post graduation.


**HELLO FELLOW GLEEKS! As always I owe nothing! **  
**Well I was pleasantly surprised at how much I enjoyed tonight's season premier! Although I must admit, I hated Tina's attitude and really wanted to flick Sam off the screen. But I loved loved LOVED Marley and Brody! Oh and Little Jake Puckerman! I can't wait for next week's episode!**  
**Anyways, here is my story. Please tell me what you think. I was real bummed out that they didn't mention Mercedes at all or what she's up to or for that matter Quinn. My two favorite girls! Come on Glee! GIVE ME SOMETHING! So since Glee didn't fill my cravings… I came up with this!  
Enjoy!**

Coming back to Ohio was a bad idea but she was on tour with the up and coming R&B artist from her record label in Michigan and her manager allowed her time to go visit her family even giving her money for flight there and the flight back to LA. She needed time with her parents and honestly she missed Sam. They broke up when she left but they text every day, spoke every night and had Skype dates two or three times a week. Now as they walked around the park and awkward silence surrounded them.

"I love you Mercy and…" he started but she cut him off by putting up her hand.

"Sam. Stop," she whispered.

"WE CAN WORK THIS OUT!" he shouted over her and she stared up at him raised her perfect shaped eyebrow.

"Don't raise your voice at me Sam. You are not my father and last I checked we broke up," she said and regretted her words immediately.

"WELL THEN ACT LIKE IT MERCEDES!" he yelled as he ran his fingers in his now shorted hair. "You keep stringing me along. Making me feel like we never broke up but you won't let me even hold your hand! Let's break up and just be done with it!"

His words hurt but she knew he was right and as she saw an angry Sam pace back and forth in front of her she cursed herself for letting her eyes water. She sighed and ran her fingers through her curled hair and turned her back on him reaching up around her neck and took off the necklace he gave to her when she left the first time around. It said '_Forever'_ in Na'vi and when she turned back around to him he was sitting down on the grass, resting his forehead against his knees. She kneeled down before him and when he didn't look up she placed the necklace on the ground by his feet.

"Don't do this Mercy… please … I'm sorry we can be friends. I promise," he whispered and she could hear the tears in his voice. She knew this was going to hurt but she knew it was for the best.

"We can't be friends Sammy, our love… it's too strong to just be friends. It's for the best. You'll be the hot Senior who will be chased by all the girls at school. I don't want you feeling guilty because you relish in the attention. Be single. Enjoy your senior year… Don't let me stop you," she whispered her nose burning from the unshed tears and the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll always love you Miss Jones," he said looking up at her with those eyes she loved.

She stood up and dusted off her skinny jeans.

"Goodbye Sam," she whispered and walked back to her car letting those tears fall down her cheeks. She was flying home to LA but leaving her heart in Ohio.

* * *

Sam walked in the choir room noticing all the girls in a small circle. A week of being back in school, a month since he last spoke to Mercy in the park. Sure, being single in your senior year was great, he'd have to thank Mercy sometime; all the girls throwing themselves at you, signing autographs, he was living it up. "You will not believe who was spotted out with Chris Evans! OUR VERY OWN MS. JONES!" Sugar exclaimed as she held up the magazine and at the sound of her name he came to a stop wanting to hear the rest but also dreading it. That hole in his heart came back and with the next words out of Sugar's mouth his knees buckled. "Sources say that Mr. Evans contacted Miss Jones' manager after her spectacular performance in Lansing, Michigan. He was captivated by the curvaceous young artist who got her big break from a youtube video her friend posted up for her. She was immediately signed to her record label but she is still in college working hard for her degree. Although a back up singer most of the time she is getting a lot of solo acts while out on tour. As for their night out sources say it included flying out to New York to see a Broadway musical and having a very romantic dinner. What girl can resist Captain America? I know we can't. We'll have to keep our eye out on this up and coming diva and Mr. America," Sugar quoted followed by a squeal that made Sam cringe as she held the magazine to her chest sighing contently.

Sam was furious! A FRIEND? Is that what she is telling everyone, that a FRIEND did that for her? He uploaded it for her because he loved her and wanted the world to see her talent and now that she was rising up she was forgetting who helped her get there! He took out his phone and began to text her when Britney looked up and saw him.

"Hey Sam, we didn't see you there," she said innocently while Tina looked up apprehensively noticing the clenching of his jaw.

"It must hurt huh to see Mercedes moved on," Sugar said with no tact.

"She obviously misses me if she's settling for another Evans," he mumbled.

"Dude… that's Captain America. You know how much she loved him as Captain America," Tina said stabbing him in his heart and twisting the knife.

"Yeah Tina… Thanks," he grumbled and walked out of the choir room fuming dialing up Mercedes as soon as he was out in the hallway.

* * *

"Drea! Are you kidding me! What kind of publicity stunt is this!" Mercedes asked as she ignored two more calls from Kurt, one from Quinn and a dozen others from Santana.

"Publicity stunt? Didn't Mr. Evans call me asking to meet you? Didn't he fly you out to NY to see that musical you had been dying to see? Didn't you have a romantic dinner on the roof of the hotel where you were staying at?" he manager said as she typed away furiously.

"THAT JUST HAPPENED TWO DAYS AGO! HOW DID THEY FIND OUT!" Mercedes complained as she sat down and covered her face with her hands.

"This is L.A honey. Get use to it. Now off to class darling, and after we're going to come back here and work on your album! With this publicity everyone will want to know who Mercedes Jones is," Drea said dismissing her. Grabbing her bag she got out of her office and exited looking down at her phone noticing a number she never thought she'd see again. Sam Evans was calling her and she did the only thing she could think of.

She hit ignore.

* * *

**Well? _Review _please!**


End file.
